


Fairytale of New York

by fantastik_obskurials



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, happy drunk graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/pseuds/fantastik_obskurials
Summary: Graves' aurors make Newt invite him to their Christmas gathering at the bar.Graves indulges in a few drinks and a Christmas dance.





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse for picturing giggly drunk Graves singing Christmas songs to Newt.

“Scamander, you gotta ask him!” 

Unfortunately, Newt could no longer continue to ignore the conversation around him as he was unceremoniously launched out of his thoughts by a heavy clap to the shoulder.

“Ask who what?”

The auror -  _Delaney? Delargy?_  - was grinning, a tad manically in Newt’s opinion.

“The boss! He never comes out with us but it’s Christmas - Christmas, Newt! We can’t let him be deprived of the festive spirit.”

Someone snorted in the background.

“You just want to see him drunk.”

“Shut your mouth Lopez, like you don’t.”

Newt interrupted the impending argument.

“What does that have to do with me?”

The man edged alarmingly closer.

“See, we’ve noticed a pattern - aurors you see - and the bossman has a real soft spot for you Mr Scamander-” Newt spluttered a little in protest. “So, if you ask him out for Christmas drinks, he’ll say yes.”

While Newt longingly thought of the time he wasn’t involved in this conversation, the others continued to question Delaney’s motives.

“Why are you pushing this so bad man? Maybe he just doesn’t like us or he’s above hanging out in the bar with a bunch of-”

“He does and he’s not,” Queenie interrupted. “I think he’s lonely.”

Tina was shushing her sister, while some of the aurors looked uncomfortable, but Newt remembered Queenie saying that she could pick up emotions ( _”just a mood sometimes”_ ) from Graves sometimes though his thoughts were blocked. Maybe the man did want company but didn’t know how to go about it. Humans were social creatures after all, and even the most introverted had some need of contact (Newt himself hadn’t particularly wanted to go to this gathering, but the combined force of Tina and Queenie was rather persuasive). 

Thinking about it, Graves had been very kind in his own way to Newt and his creatures. 

“Maybe we should ask him.”

The bar was loud. And full. But definitely loud.

Newt almost stopped in the doorway at the rush of heat and the noise of Christmas music, but a gentle hand on his back kept him moving. He glanced around to see Graves - Percival, must remember that! - smile a little at him.

“Keep going to the far corner.”

As it turned out, inviting the Director worked in their favour, as the man had managed to commandeer ( _”Reserve, Delaney, don’t be a boor.”_ ) a private area for the MACUSA party. It was still loud, but not quite as intense as elsewhere.

“I thought it might be nice to be able to hear ourselves”, Percival said, taking Newt’s coat from him once it had been checked for creatures. Newt smiled. Everyone really was too hard on this man.

“It’s much better!”

Even though Percival was still in his work suit, having adamantly refused to wear any ugly jumpers, he seemed softer in some way. Maybe it was the lack of jacket or the undone cuffs of his shirt. He was generous, too, buying drinks for everyone as soon as they arrived, though he stayed close to Newt’s side even while others mingled.

Indeed, drinks kept appearing. Newt could have sworn he’d finished that firewhiskey a while ago but the glass was full once more and the ice never seemed to melt. Percival had listened intently to his story of finding Frank in Egypt, and even when he rambled on a bit too much about the intricacies of healing a thunderbird’s wings the man never glazed over as most people tended to do. 

Delaney and Lopez appeared then with a (thankfully floating) tray of more drinks, these ones in bright reds and greens and faintly smoking. The two aurors were clutching each other and swaying along to the music. Many others were already dancing.

“Big green one’s yours boss!”

“What have I told you about calling me that?”

He took the drink regardless, while Newt took a smaller one that smelt of cinnamon. Delaney tossed him an exaggerated wink before the two disappeared back into the throng of dancers.

A short while later Newt wondered if Percival ought to have been more suspicious. The man’s smiles had become wider and brighter, his thick brows almost dancing through expressions as they talked. He had moved to face Newt, their knees touching. Newt giggled. Maybe he wasn’t entirely sober either.

Then Percival started to hum.

“Finally, a decent song!” He was slurring ever so slightly.

The next thing he knew, Newt found himself pulled upright against a warm body, an arm around his shoulders.

_Got on a lucky one_

_Came in eighteen to one_

_I’ve got a feeling_

_This year’s for me and you_

He was singing, a lovely deep voice with a  ~~charming~~  drunken lilt. Newt found himself swaying along with Percival and singing along.

“I like this one too!” Percival’s smile was blinding. He swung Newt around with a laugh. Newt could hear shouts from the aurors ( _”Holy shit, boss is dancing!” “I fuckin’ told you Scamander!”_ ) but ignored them.

_Sinatra was swinging,_

_All the drunks they were singing_

_We kissed on the corner_

_Then danced through the night_

He felt like he was flying, spinning through colour and lights, with Percival at the centre. The others had cleared space for them, and their voices raised at the chorus.

_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Were singing ‘Galway Bay’_

_And the bells were ringing_

_Out for Christmas Day_

He’d never seen Percival like this. Face flushed and shining, rumpled and unsteady on his feet but his face open and young and grinning. He was beautiful.

Newt kissed him, a soft thing on the corner of his mouth, a question.

Percival’s answer took his breath. The man kissed like he was drowning, like he’d never get another chance.

They kissed and kissed, wrapped up in each other as the song ended, as the others hooted and howled, until they had to breathe, but only so they could keep going. 

_Happy Christmas indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr if you'd like: @fantastikobskurials


End file.
